Search engines provide information about documents such as web pages, images, text documents, emails, and/or multimedia content. A search engine may identify the documents in response to a user's search query that includes one or more search terms. The search engine may rank the documents based on the relevance of the documents to the query and the importance of the documents, and may provide search results that include aspects of and/or links to the identified documents. In some cases, search engines may additionally or alternatively provide information that is responsive to the search query yet unrelated to any particular document (e.g., “local time in Tokyo”). Search engines may extract various types of information directly from documents, e.g., to make documents “findable” by searching for the extracted information. Information extracted directly from documents may include named entities (e.g., people, places, things, etc.), attributes of named entities, temporal data (dates, times, time intervals, etc.), actions performed by subjects, and so forth.